


What We Left Unsaid

by kalivio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Supernatural no not the show, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalivio/pseuds/kalivio
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is missing, leaving a bewildered Bokuto in his tracks.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What We Left Unsaid

When Bokuto woke up, he could tell that something was amiss. It hung in his mind like a dense fog, shrouding his mind in confusion. The hairs on his arms stood on end, but he hadn’t left the window open. He looked at the clock. Maybe he had slept in or something. 

His digital clock blinked the numbers  _ 04:17  _ back at him innocently. He hadn’t slept in. Bokuto shrugged the feeling off, because it was probably something he forgot to do or bring. 

He winced slightly at the thought of him forgetting to lock the gym up. Coach would probably have his ass for that. 

Well, whatever it was, he couldn’t give a damn. It was 4 bloody AM, for god’s sake. Anyway, Akaashi would probably help him right? Right. He always did! Bokuto smiled as his eyelids drooped heavier and heavier, like thunderclouds signalling impending rain, or in this case, an impending catastrophe. He drifted off to sleep, and didn’t wake up until his alarm had gone off for the 5th time. 

* * *

The sick feeling in his stomach grew as Bokuto headed down to the second-years’ classes to look for him. His hands started to sweat a little, which he thought was a little gross and no doubt weird. He peeked into Akaashi’s classroom, and a smile started to creep onto his face as he scanned across a sea of faces . The nausea he had experienced last night started to ebb away at the thought of seeing him, even if it was just for a moment. Just as he was about to call his name, Bokuto was dumbstruck. Whatever he was feeling last night and just a few minutes before hit him now tenfold.

Akaashi wasn’t there.

Instead, there was some girl with a cute bob cut sitting in his seat. She was pretty popular, being good at sports and in various academia. Purportedly, she was pretty nice too. There was a strawberry clip in her hair. She was laughing at something her friend had just told her. When she caught sight of Bokuto, her face contorted into a mixture of bewilderment and a little bit of fear. He realised he was glaring daggers at her, and tried to smile through a haze of his own confusion, then left hastily.

Bokuto gripped the banister a little too tightly as he headed back upstairs to his classroom. Maybe Akaashi was absent. He was probably not feeling well. It was spring after all, and maybe he had a pollen allergy, though he never mentioned anything of the sort. Then he should probably pay him a house visit and bring his favourite food or something. At the very least, he should call him and ask if he’s okay, right? 

Caught in a whirlwind of his own thoughts, he didn’t realise he was going to walk right into somebody until he was sprawled across the floor amidst what used to be a stack of papers. Luckily, he didn’t mow down a teacher, but it was still embarrassing as hell.

After helping the student (who was a first year and kind of scared of Bokuto) and a chorus of sorries from both parties, he was left to his thoughts again. 

Why would there be someone else sitting at his seat if he’s just absent? It’s not like they’re replacing him right? Also, it’s the middle of the term, there’s no reason for a change of seats now. Akaashi never talked too much or disturbed his classmates during lessons. He always got good grades for that reason.

Oh, maybe she just wanted to move in front because she couldn’t see the board, or because she wanted to talk to her friend who was seated in front and she just took advantage of Akaashi’s absence. That was fine, then. 

He grinned to himself as he sat back down at his classroom, feeling satisfied at the plan he had formed in his head. It seemed like such an Akaashi thing to do, y’know; planning. No doubt would he be proud if Bokuto told him he made up his mind and pulled himself out of a bad mood. All by himself!

* * *

The rest of the day passed at the speed of a snail, and Bokuto hated it. He wouldn’t stop fidgeting and shaking his legs, so he couldn’t pay attention in class even though he really tried. It veritably sucked. When the school bell rang, he nearly forgot to change out of his school shoes. 

As he pulled out his phone to call Akaashi, the unnerving sensation started building up in his gut again. He was honestly starting to think that he had food poisoning or something like that. Was the gyuudon from last night really that bad? 

Scrolling through his contact list, Bokuto realised that, for some reason, did not save his number on his phone. He remembered doing so, though? That was weird. So he couldn’t call him up and ask him if he was okay. 

He couldn’t pay him a house visit either. The moment he set off from school, he somehow forgot the way, like something on the tip of his tongue. He tried anyway. Bokuto ended up standing in the middle of the street, gazing up at a house that he could have sworn belonged to Akaashi. When he tried to peek into the window, he saw a young girl’s dolls and frilly pink curtains. 

Akaashi probably didn’t own dolls and frilly pink curtains. 

Not that Bokuto would mind if he did, but it just seemed highly unlikely. He then tried to look into the other windows to see if it really was his house and maybe he actually had a sister he never told him about, but a couple on a motorcycle nearly ran him over.

“Hey! Watch it, kid!” a surly voice called out from the quickly-disappearing vehicle, but Bokuto didn’t hear it. He was too lost within his own storm of a mind to notice he was almost run over in the first place. 

It was as if Akaashi had completely disappeared from the face of the earth. 

* * *

“Hey. You’re the captain of the volleyball team, right?” 

Bokuto lifted his head from his table. His eyes squinted slightly from the afternoon sun. It was lunch break, and he usually took advantage of this period to play volleyball. But there was nobody he wanted to play with — there hadn’t been for the past three days — and he was still bummed out. Not to mention hella fucking confused. So, here he was in his classroom taking a nice siesta. 

His features scrunched up from the slight disorientation one gets immediately after waking up. “Yeah, I am. My name’s Bokuto. And you are?”

After scanning her features, he finally placed her in the student populace, thanks to the strawberry clip in her hair. Up close, he realised that she had eyes a shocking shade of green; it was exactly like a spring leaf. He didn’t know her name, though. She was just the kid who sat in Akaashi’s place. Oh, about that, he’d been meaning to ask someone-

“I’m Reiko-”

“Have you seen Akaashi? Akaashi Keiji,” he interjected as he jumped up from the table. Reiko stumbled back into the chair behind her, which shrieked against the floor at an unholy volume.

“No, I haven’t,” she mumbled, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. 

“Oh. Okay.”

Bokuto sank back into his chair and yawned as he did so, resting his head back into his arms. “So, what’s up, anyway? Why’d you wanna talk?”

She sighed as she leaned back against the chair and crossed her arms. “Listen, you’ve been coming to my class every day for the past week, and staring at me for maybe 5 minutes each time. It’s creeping me out, and to be frank, it’s creeping the entire class out. Wanna tell me why you come over so often?”

“I’m just looking for Akaashi. He’s a second-year, just like you. Hmm… Maybe I got his class wrong or something? That explains a lot, actually.”

Her eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t know anyone named Akaashi in my class. Though, you’d have thought it’d be a more common name…”

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” his head rose from his arms. It was his eyebrows’ turn to knit together this time. “Are you sure? Maybe you forgot him, I mean, he’s a little quiet but he’s pretty and not that hard to spot so-”

“Nope, nobody named Akaashi in my class. Sorry?”

Bokuto sighed, and her posture softened a little. “Uhm… if it makes you feel better, I’ll help you find him. I might be able to get back to you by tomorrow.”

“Wait, really!?” he stood up in his seat again, and this time Reiko only flinched a little. 

She smiled. That Akaashi really must be something special, huh? If only she mattered like that to someone. “Mhmm. No promises, though.”

“No, no! It’s better than nothing, so thank you so much!” 

* * *

It was Friday. He hadn’t seen Reiko in two days. He didn’t wanna creep out the second-years again, so going down to look for an answer from her wasn’t a valid option. He was already looking for one person and he didn’t need to go looking for another one. The person in question, furthermore, had somehow gone  _ poof _ like it was nobody’s business. 

Speaking of Akaashi, he had actually kinda figured out what happened to him. It was sorta mean to do that to Bokuto, but he was pretty sure he was right. Besides, it was kinda cool that they were able to pull it off on such a large scale. Scratch that, it was impressive.

As he locked up the gym, he realised someone’s shadow was right beside his on the ground. 

“Akaa-”

“No, Bokuto. It’s just me, Reiko,” she stood a distance off, clutching her bag worriedly. He instantly smiled sheepishly at her.

“Listen, Reiko, I’m really sorry for-”

“Bokuto, I’m sorry but-”

“Wait, what?” they said unanimously. 

“You go first. I just need to put the keys back in the staff room. Wanna come along?” he swung the keys around his finger.

As he walked, she followed at his heels like a dog with a tail between its hind legs. Her voice quivered with an urgent tone that didn’t suit her confident personality at all. “Bokuto, you have to listen to me. There’s nobody named Akaashi in the second-year cohort at all.”   
  
“Oh, about that!” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I asked the guys at practice today, and they all said they don’t know who he is! They acted so confused about it all when I asked them, it was honestly kinda cool. I never knew they were such good actors.”

“Uhm-”

“And you being a part of it? Sitting in his seat the day he wasn’t able to go to school, acting all scared when I came to your class every day? It was pure genius! Though I have to say, this entire prank was kinda mean. I have to say, it’s cool that y’all were able to pull it off to such a large extent. Anyway, you can tell Akaashi he can come back to school now, because I-”

_ “Bokuto!” _

She hissed. He whipped around, and found her clenching her delicate hands into fists. Reiko was positively shaking now, but she still pulled a small newspaper clipping from her bag. Cautiously, he approached her and took the piece of paper from her hand. 

There was a large photo of a younger Akaashi. His face was still a little pudgy, but he had the same solemnity that Bokuto was familiar with. It was captioned in tiny text. He could still read it, even if the clipping was a little crumpled.

“Can’t you see? He’s not coming back to school, Bokuto,” she was nearly on the verge of tears, but he couldn’t tell if her reaction was from frustration or sadness. If anything, he should be the one crying, but he was too shocked to even move. He stood there, just reading and rereading the text as if it would change what it read. 

_ In loving memory of Akaashi Keiji _

**Author's Note:**

> Chile so anyway-
> 
> This has actually been sitting in my folders for a long while, and I don't really know where to go with it? If you have any suggestions for a proper ending, please comment!! I need it haha.


End file.
